


Club Suicide

by AloisLeTrancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Creepy, Death, Gay, Gore, Horror, M/M, Murder, OC, Obsession, Original Character - Freeform, Scary, Serial Killer, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisLeTrancy/pseuds/AloisLeTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets are clear of life, the towns seem almost vacant as the world continues to revolve with everyone else blissfully going about their daily lives, only few are aware of what is really happening. </p>
<p>Alex Mangenan, a twenty-six year old serial killer who makes his hobby a way of life, begins to notice the displeasing sights around him only when he begins to find his awaiting victims already dead. </p>
<p>The only problem is that they are all ruled as suicides. </p>
<p>Why is everyone killing themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> MY CHARACTERS! MY STORY! DONT STEAL!

Prologue: Total B.F.Fs

Crack!   
The sound of bones breaking echoes in the air with the trickling of blood to follow.  
Drip. Drip.  
Crunch!  
Another bone, more blood.  
Drip. . .Drip. . .Drip. . . THUD!  
The heavy weight of the body falls to the floor with an even more sickening crack and a raspy sigh is let out.

''Well, that's the last time I try to offer anyone some last words.'' Alex wipes the sweat off his brow and grabs some disinfectant wipes out as he cleans off the fresh spatters of blood from his face. The thick leather gloves that cover his hands suffocate his wrists slightly, reminding him that he'd need to pick up a new pair after these ones were thrown through the wash for their last time. ''Someone always has to play the 'good guy','' he scoffs as he readjusts them ''Well that's just what you get for tryin' to play hero.'' 

His small hands reach for the guys' ankles and as he musters up as much energy that he has left in him it becomes apparent that he won't be able to move this body on his own. 

''God fucking damnit-'' he curses through his teeth. He looks down scornfully at the body and begins rummaging through his coat pocket for his phone, ''I hate calling him.'' His fingers touch the bright screen and not a second later he has the phone to his ear as he waits for the other end to pick up.

The line rings once, then twice, and finally as Alex is about to throw his phone against the ground, irritated; a voice scratches against the phone's receiving end.

''What a surprise, Alex. Haven't talked to you in quite awhile.'' The voice is deep and rough but it has a smooth flow to it. 

Alex's face scrunches up slightly; as he yet again resists the urge to smash the living hell out of his cellular device, however he calms himself enough to speak back ''Get here. I need your assistance.''   
''Do you mean my help, Alex?'' The other playfully laughs, a grin smacked onto his face as he says it-Alex is sure of that.

''Sure, your help. Whatever you want to call it. Just get here-don't ask where either I know that you already know where I am.'' And with that final statement he very, very calmly presses the 'End Call' button and then proceeds to scowl at the ground as he waits.

His mind wanders off as he looks over the basement floor's tiling. It was dark marble, shiny and sleek, the kind of tile you imagine wealthy business owners and divorced women owned. Not that he was sexist. Rather, the world was sexist-which would imply that only a divorced woman with her husbands cash could afford such a place. Such luxury. Women were chess pieces in a game of checkers. They just didn't belong. Always used for the wrong things, with wrong reasons, and in wrong ways. The world was a pretty fucked up place; Alex knew that, he just never really took the time of day to acknowledge it.

Why acknowledge something that's constantly being shoved into your face like a school bully teasing you for the way you look or act?

You don't. 

You ignore it of course; that is, until the problem becomes so out of hand that there is no possible way not to face it because problems only get bigger if you do not face them. If you do not acknowledge them. So Alex chooses to ignore them, until one day they will become like a wild ocean in the middle of a hurricane and he is a lonely captain on a broken ship ready to be drowned by his own creation. He knows he will die but he sails into the sea nonetheless.

He's reckless and kind of stupid like that.

His thoughts break suddenly as his phone buzzes in his palm. It's a text from Grant, ''You get lost in your head a lot, don't you?'' What an oddly stupid question.

''Fucker.'' Alex remarks as he reads the text over.

''Oh that hurt. Truly, your insults are just as terrifying as your face.'' The smooth voice from before sweeps it's way into the basement's walls only it's clearer now and deeper. The brunette can't help but to twitch slightly at it. 

''When the Hell did you get here Grant? No nevermind-'' he cuts himself off, ''Don't answer. Just get your arse down here and help me with these bodies.'' 

There's a soft shuffling of feet and then a 'click' as Grant's foot hits the stoned staircase. Soon enough the gentle 'click' 'clack' of his heels are echoing throughout the room as he descends the steps. His black locks bounce playfully atop his head as he strides his way over to the other. 

Alex looks him over as he approaches; he's wearing a formal plaid tweed suit with high cut slacks that just barely show his ankles along with shiny black-heeled shoes and white linen socks that reach up barely pass his heels. A bit more formal than what he usually wears but flattering to the man's form nonetheless. Alex also mentally notes that Grant looks thinner than he was when he'd last seen him; his cheeks have been pulled in slightly and his once brilliant green eyes are now sunken into his skull and look very dead as if no one is home. 

Strange.

Grant offers a hand to the brunette and the other takes it hesitantly then pulls himself completely up. 

Green eyes shift over the scene in front of him and he lets out a low whistle,''What a beauty.'' 

There's blood smeared against the floor in different directions along with small puddles that are formed by the corpses, of which there are three.

A lady in what looks to be her mid thirties lays face up on the floor, one of her arms is twisted behind her back while the other is completely missing. She also seems to have shards of glass in her mouth as there are tiny specs of some on her lips. 

Another lady, a tad younger lays beside her with an open stomach, guts spilled out just slightly over her waist in an oozing fashion. Other than that she looks unharmed. 

The last body is a man. His neck is twisted backwards, causing his head to droop far over to the left. By far of all three he looks to be in the worse condition. Arms snapped forward, bone peeking out of the skin with knees bent backward just enough to cause bruising. He was a bloody mess, head to toe.

''So, how'd this happen?'' Grant raised an eyebrow at Alex who seemed to somewhat acknowledge what he just asked. After a quiet few seconds and no response from the brunette he snapped his fingers together in front of the other's face ''Helloooo?''

''What? Oh-'' Alex looked down at his feet where the first lady's head was and shrugged slightly ''Well, this one here was my intended target but then that one-'' he pointed at the younger lady ''came in and crashed the party.''

Grant nodded knowingly while eyeing the bodies before tapping his foot slightly against the mangled man's corpse, ''Well, what about this one?'' 

Alex stared at the heap of flesh and raised his eyebrows ''It's the second lady's husband. . .'' He paused ''I think. . . Maybe? Doesn't matter I guess.'' He shrugged again. ''Anyways you can clean this up right?'' He eyed the raven-haired man as he put a hand on his hip, ''Cause y'know if you could just-'' he twirled his arm around haphazardly ''Get rid of all this, then I could clean the floors and dispose of any evidence.''

Grant stepped around the bodies and wrapped an arm around the brunette in an awkward fashion, ''I'd love to, Al.'' 

''Oh god.'' Alex shifted and slapped the other's arm from around him as he mauled over the fact that Grant tried giving him a nickname. ''Listen, if this is going to be anything like last time you have to tell me now so I can call someone else.'' He folded his arms. 

The raven-haired man huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, ''Fine nothing like last time. But it wasn't my fault that happened anyways.''

The room was silent once again for the second time that day and it seemed they both could feel the air getting thinner the longer they remained quiet. 

Grant looked over the bodies, his mouth curved down in a tight snarl and he finally began to dispose of them.

It took over an hour before the both of them were done. The room had been swept and mopped clean with bleach and other chemicals and to make the room smell more natural and not like a covered up murder scene, Alex lit up vanilla scented candles he had found in a drawer in the kitchen. No fingerprints left behind, no proof of a break-in and most importantly, no signs of a struggle. 

Clean.

''So, what now?'' Grant broke the silence as his voice cracked out into the open air, heavy and sad. His feet shifted on the ground as he placed his hands in and out of his pants pockets. 

Alex gave a slight shrug after a couple seconds and bit at the inside of his mouth ''We don't really see each other anyways so it's no big deal really.'' ''But it's a big deal to me.'' 

The street lights flickered slightly as they both stood there, the wind blew hard and the sudden sound of crickets chirped happily in the background. 

''Forget it.'' Grant gave an awkward cough and with a wave of the hand he brushed past Alex and got inside of his car, ''Give me a ring if you need anything.'' He said this softly and dreadfully low with his head narrowed down before he pulled out of the unknown victim's driveway and sped off.

The night was still as Alex watched him drive off, ''Will do. . .'' He spoke out loud more to the night than to himself. The wind sped up, making his coat kick up slightly in the air and his teeth chattered just slightly as this happened. 

Winter was officially here.

\----


End file.
